firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Dow
'''Black Dow' is the loose cannon of Logen Ninefingers' original crew of Named Men, one of the most bloodthirsty and violent men in The North. He earned his "black" reputation for attacking in the black of night, and leaving villages behind him black from fire. Appearance and personality Black Dow is a hard, gaunt man, with sharp features, black hair hacked short, cold flat eyes. His hands are scarred and calloused from many years of battle, and where his left ear used to be, there's just a flap of pink scar and a hole. Collem West describes him as the most evil-looking man he'd ever seen, violence itself. Finree dan Brock says she thought he'd be taller, but still describes him as tallish. Dow is known for flashing a menacing, bloodthirsty grin, and most men wouldn't meet his deadly glare. Dow has a black reputation, hence the Name, and is the most savage, bloodthirsty, and merciless member of the crew. There's nothing that Dow enjoys more than killing, with no qualms about killing anyone that gets in his way and a fondness for burning his enemy prisoners. He has a very dark, cynical sense of humour, and is belligerent and sharp-tongued, trading nasty barbs with almost everyone he meets, especially with Tul Duru. Curnden Craw finds him unpredictable and dangerous, like he might snap and kill someone any second. Although he has a hair-trigger temper, he seems to be able to turn it off just as quickly. Despite having a reputation for being one of the cruelest bastards in the North, there are several subtle signs Dow isn't the heartless psychopath everyone makes him out to be. He shows small acts of compassion such as executing Bethod's young scout personally in the place of Tul to keep his conscience clean, showing visible sadness over the death of Forley, and having enough respect for Tul to speak at his funeral. He seems to abide by some sort of moral code, and respects old veterans such as Rudd Threetrees, Curnden Craw, and even Collem West. He even declines along with Tul the leadership of the crew after Threetrees death, recognising that The Dogman would be a better leader. In The Heroes, he is an extremely intimidating presence, but clearly demonstrates that he's not unintelligent, showing a sharp mind for strategy, keeping all of his quarrelsome followers in check, and actually agreeing to end the conflict out of cares for his people. Even while knowing Calder is a scheming double-crosser, Dow recognises that he's smart, and keeps his alive for as long as possible. It is heavily implied that he plays up his reputation somewhat, and helps spread the many rumours about himself. Being known as a psychopath who might start killing people at the drop of a hat has its perks. In battle, his preferred weapons are an axe and a sword, which he dual wields. He relies on stealth, surprise and aggression. He demonstrates his bravery during the fight with Fenris the Feared, being the first after Threetrees to snap out of the "fear" trance and fight back against the giant. History In The Heroes, Black Dow reveals that he used to be a potter's apprentice in his youth, telling Craw "And to think, the clay use to make my hands so soft" with something like regret. Dow opposed Bethod's rise to power in The North, beating him in battle six times then burning the city of Kyning to the ground with the people inside. Later he fought Logen Ninefingers in a Duel in the Circle and nearly won. Instead, his life was spared by Ninefingers and he was bound to serve, joining Ninefingers' crew alongside Dogman, Rudd Threetrees, Harding Grim, Tul Duru Thunderhead, and Forley the Weakest. His name is one of the hardest in the North, and almost feared as much as the Bloody Nine. It's said he's killed more men than the winter or the plague, and he’s got less pity in him. He earned his name for attacking suddenly in the black of night and leave villages burned black by fire. Although he admits to burning a couple of farms and villages down, he claims he let the children live, implying his name might be a bit blacker than it deserves; Tul Duru says he heard different. Shortly before the start of the series, bad blood developed between Logen and Bethod. Logen and his whole crew were imprisoned in Carleon. They were expecting death, but then Bethod inexplicably allowed them to go into exile. For some time, they've been wandering the mountains, keeping to themselves, but are caught in a surprise attack by the Shanka, who seem to be rapidly moving south. The Blade Itself With Logen presumed dead having fallen from a cliff during the Shanka attack, the crew split up after agreeing a safe place to rendezvous. As soon as they're back together, Dow and Tul Duru set to arguing about who should be the new chief. Eventually, Dow sees that everyone is against him, and relents, with with Ninefinger's second Threetrees becoming chief. Threetrees decided they will go south for safety. On the journey, they learn that The North is now at war with The Union. With Bethod's army heading south, they fear that The North will be left undefended against the Shanka. Forley the Weakest proposes warning the only person they can; Bethod himself. Since Bethod fears all the others in the crew, Forley decides that he should be the one to do it. Although they fear for Forley’s safety, it’s the best idea they have. Dow surprises everyone by wishing Forley luck before he departs. Forley enters Carleon alone to deliver the warning, while the crew hide leaving Threetrees as seemingly alone on a bridge, waiting for the answer. It comes in the form of some of Bethod’s Carls led by Bad-Enough, who throw Forley’s head at Threetrees feet. At the sight of their dead friend, the crew attack and butcher all of Bethod’s men without mercy. Afterward, Dow hacks Bad-Enough's head off and sticks it on a spike as a message. Threetrees says the words over Forley's grave honouring his self-sacrifice. Dogman is surprised at how much visible sadness Dow shows, thinking for a second there might even be a tear rolling down Dow's nose, but decides it must be the rain. Afterwards, Threetrees makes an announcement; the enemy of my enemy is my friend. He is going to join with the Union to fight Bethod. Who’s coming with him? Before They Are Hanged Crossing the river Whiteflow into Angland, Threetrees, Black Dow and the rest are turned away at Ostenhorm when they try to offer their services to The Union. To convince them, they ambush Lord Marshal Burr and Colonel West while riding to discuss the matter "chief to chief, you might say". The Lord Marshal is so relieved to be alive that he agrees, assigning them to Prince Ladisla's division under West's command. Colonel West sets Threetrees' crew to scouting north of the river Cumnur. Despite Dow's grumbling about the futility of the task, the crew soon find one of Bethod's scouting parties. After disposing of them, they follow their tracks and discover the King of the Northmen's whole damn army, ten thousand men, not five days march away from Prince Ladisla's division. When Threetrees and West inform the Prince, Ladisla decides to meet the Northmen in battle. Afterwards, Threetrees storms off, declaring them all fools. His crew won’t fight with The Union, too blind to see they have no chance of defeating Bethod’s host. The crew nevertheless follow The Union's army from the safety of the forest, and witnesses the massacre of Ladisla's division. Amidst the chaos, Dogman finds West, Ladisla, Pike and Cathil fleeing the carnage, and brings them safely back to the rest of his crew. Threetrees and the others decide to keep following Bethod's army, surprised to find they are now going north, ignoring the easy pickings further south. After a fight with some of Bethod's scouts, West catches Ladisla trying to rape Cathil, and pushes him off a cliff to his death. Black Dow claps him the on the back with approval and gives him the name "Furious". Eventually, the crew make it safely back to the main Union Army near Dunbrec, and warn Lord Marshal Burr of Bethod’s movements. Meanwhile, more rebel Northmenn start joining Threetrees' crew against Bethod, beginning with Caul Shivers. As Bethod and The Union prepare for battle outside the walls of Dunbrec, Threetrees' crew are assigned to General Poulder's division, tasked with flanking the enemy while Kroy diverts their attention. However, Bethod lays on a surprise of his own; first the Shanka attack, and then Fenris the Feared. During the mêlée, Threetrees finds himself facing the Feared alone. The old warrior gives it his best, but the Feared crunches him to the turf, mortally wounded. Before the giant can deal the killing blow, Tul, Dow and Shivers pile in and drive him off, leaving behind a devastated crew, their leader dead. The crew bury Threetrees. Overcome with emotion, Dogman cannot speak for Threetrees, nor can Tul or Dow, who seem lessened with their chief’s death. To the surprise of all, Harding Grim steps forward to speak the words. Afterwards, Tul and Dow both decline the leadership of the crew, recognising that The Dogman would be a better chief. Last Argument of Kings The Dogman's growing crew seize the town of Uffrith with as little bloodshed as possible, which will allow The Union to use the port to bring in supplies and reinforcements. Black Dow grudgingly accepts Dogman's orders to leave the women be. Later, Dogman is holding a war council, when, to the amazement of all his old crew, Logen Ninefingers returns from his mysterious journey. Not everyone is happy at the return of the Bloody-Nine, with Black Dow just flashing him a deadly glare. Soon they encounter the hillman Crummock-i-Phail, and come up with a plan to lure Bethod into a trap in the High Places, using his hatred of Logen, Crummock, and the men around them. Black Dow fights among Logen’s crew on the walls during the seven days of bloody siege. When the gate is finally breached, and all seems lost, The Union finally arrive and rout Bethod's forces. However, Tul Duru dies on the last day of the siege, killed by the Bloody-Nine. To everyone’s surprise, Black Dow speaks the words over Tul’s grave, declaring himself less with the giant dead. Logen sees Dow giving him a dark look and immediately suspects Dow knows he was the one who killed Tul Duru. Bethod himself escapes the rout and takes refuge in Carleon, surrounded by the Union, the rebel Northmen, and Crummock's hillmen. To end the siege, Logen agrees to a duel with Fenris the Feared. Meanwhile, Dogman, Dow, and Grim infiltrate the city to kill the sorceress Caurib, who is using her powers to fill the Feared with strength. Dogman and Grim enter Caurib’s lair, while Dow sneaks around the back, disobeying Dogman's orders. As Dogman and Grim approach her, she takes them under her control with a word. However, Black Dow saves the day, leaping from the shadows and splitting Caurib’s head with his axe. After Bethod's defeat in the First Northern War, new King Logen goes south to help the Union repel the Gurkish invasion of Midderland in the Battle of Adua. Dow volunteers to remain in the North to hunt down Bethod's sons, saying he isn't overly fond of The Union or going on boats. Rather than killing Calder and Scale, Dow negotiates with them instead, and the three of them agree to kill Ninefingers. When Logen realises he's been betrayed by Black Dow, he's forced to jump from a window to save his own life. Black Dow tells everyone he killed the Bloody-Nine, thought to be unkillable, and this adds to his black reputation. ''The Heroes'' Black Dow has now been ruler of The North for eight years, though calling himself merely "Protector of the North". He has found that his new position requires him to approach conflicts with methods other than violence, which seems to have mellowed him to some degree; he likes to joke he should now be known as "White Dow". At war once again with the Union, Dow gathers all his forces for a decisive confrontation in the valley of Osrung, including Stranger-Come-Knocking from east of the Crinna, and his secret Gurkish ally Ishri. He also releases Bethod's son Calder from exile, hoping to use his brains, while using his wife as a hostage against his scheming. The first day of the three day battle goes spectacularly well for the Northmen, pushing the Union south of the river all across the line. Dow revels in the opportunity to fight, after years of politics and talk. On the second day, the Union counter-attack and make significant gains, capturing the southern part of Osrung in the east, and a bridgehead on the Old Bridge in the west. Dow's second Splitfoot is also killed in the middle of the stone circle by a new mysterious Union weapon; cannons. Dow appoints Curnden Craw as his new second, needing someone trustworthy to keep his quarrelsome followers in check; Craw is well known as a "straight edge". Craw is somewhat surprised, having expected Caul Shivers to get the job, but Dow constantly mistreats Shivers. After the second day, Dow attempts to initiate peace talks, releasing Finree dan Brock and some other prisoners as a jesture, but the Union refuse. The third day of the battle is carnage. In the west, Calder barely hold back the Union thanks to some clever tricks and a fierce melee. In the east, the Union get over the bridge, and fight street-by-street, and are only finally halted with Gurkish gunpowder by Ishri, that leaves men and buildings shattered. In the centre, the Union make it all the way up to the Heroes, but are driven back with heavy losses on both sides. After the third day, the two sides do agree to peace talks. Craw also admits to Black Dow that Calder tried to persuade him to kill him. Dow confronts Calder but is goaded into a Duel in the Circle. Dow's reputation is too important to him, to back down from a Duel against someone commonly considered a cowards. The duel to the death is painfully one-sided, with Black Dow by far the better fighter, giving showy flourishes. However while insulting Calder, Dow refers to Caul Shivers as his dog. Shivers steps into the circle, picks up Dow's disgarded sword, and splits his skull from behind. Dow's body is seen in one of the pits, among hundreds of other corpses. Illustrations Black dow by ortizfreelance-d5zst0t.jpg Black dow by spellsword95-dc4ksk2.jpg Black_Dow_2.jpg|Black Dow by yapattack heoros.jpg|Black Dow by Raymond Swanland Black Dow.PNG|Black Dow by Sir-Heartsalot References Category:Characters Category:Military Category:Northmen